


Tickles

by i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative/pseuds/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative
Summary: Classic Heavy discovers Medic is ticklish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble until I have time over mid term to write something a little better. Feel free to leave comments telling me what I could improve etc :3

Hans lay across an armchair peacefully, using this quiet time to finish the rest of a novel he was reading. Bea was in the kitchen baking buns and Marcus was at the table. Hans hummed softly under his breath legs swinging in mid-air over the edge of the arm of the chair. He glanced up at Marcus blushing softly meeting his gaze. 

“What are you looking at?” Hans giggled turning the page.

“What do you think?” Grinned Marcus smugly, sauntering over beside him.

He knelt down resting his chin on the edge of the chair staring up at the medic. Hans smiled down at him twitching softly at the hand sliding up his side. Marcus grinned softly tickling his sides listening to the squeaks and giggles of the medic taking his chance attacking his sides and ribs. 

"Marcus! Bitte! Staahp!" Hans laughed trying to push his hands away. 

Marcus shook his head laughing softly tickling harder at the sensitive medic. Hans grabbed a cushion batting him on the head with it as a distraction to leap off the sofa. He ran quick through the sub running into Marcus' room pressing himself against the door quickly. He didn't want Marcus to realise how ticklish he was.

Marcus opened the door easily laughing at the medics attempt at blocking it grabbing him quickly. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly sliding his fingers down his chest tickling his stomach. Hans gasped and giggled trying to push him away squeaking in protest. 

"Marcus no!" He laughed. 

The heavy pushed his small frame onto the bed. "Hmm... I wonder how I could tease you next?" 

He nuzzled the medics stomach softly with his stubble earning a fit of laughter from him. Marcus grinned kissing the medics flat stomach softly nuzzling him more with his stubble while his hands attacked his ribs tickling hard. Hans pushed against the heavy squeaking trying to get him off tears of laughter trickling past the sides of his eyes. 

"Marcus! Bitte! Have mercy!" 

Marcus chuckled laying a trail of soft stubbly kisses up the medic’s chest. Hans sides ached from laughing, lying back steadying his breathing. 

"Marcus you are so mean!" Hiccupped Hans giggling. 

Marcus laughed kissing his soft neck. “I didn’t realise you were so ticklish Hans.”

He was definitely going to use this against him.


End file.
